deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Amber Lee Connors | melee = 85 | ranged = 85 | roles = Starter, Healer, Support | passive = Prey on the weak All damage dealt towards Weakened targets is increased. Damage Multiplier: 25% | difficulty = 2 | protection = 5 | damage = 3 | control = 5 | mobility = 3 }} Amber is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. She is one of the four original playable characters, chronologically being the third character announced. In-game Amber can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Amber heals her allies and controls her enemies. She is quite reliant on having allies nearby, but has abilities that helps her in the moments that she is away from her team. Skills Nerve Cut (Q) (Max level 4) Attack with your knife, dealing damage to a main target and area damage. All enemies hit are weakened. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.25s ** Damage: 110/120/130/160% ** Area Damage: 50% ** Weaken: 25% ** Weaken Duration: 4s Hamstring (Skill level 2) * Targets hit are immobilized. ** Immobilize: 2s Surgeon (Skill level 3) * Instantly recast and stab an enemy, dealing damage and leeching health. ** Instant Recast ** Trust Damage: 100% ** Leech: 75% ---- Cure (E) (Max level 4) Heal yourself or target ally with your cure. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.4s ** Healing over time: 180/200/220/260% ** Duration: 4s Remedy (Skill level 2) * Instantly heals and dispels lesser debuffs from the target. ** Bonus Healing: 80% ** Dispel Alacrity (Skill level 3) * Increases the target's movement speed during the effect. ** Bonus Movement Speed: 20% ---- Smoke Screen ® (Max level 4) Throw a vial directly underneath yourself that instantly shatters. Deals area damage and releases a smoke screen. Allies inside the smoke screen are dealt less damage. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.15s ** Area Damage: 85% ** Reduced Damage Taken: 15/20/25/35% ** Duration: 4s Poison Gas (Skill level 2) * The gas is poisonous and deals area damage to enemies who inhales it. ** Poison Damage: 80% Disarming Blast (Skill level 3) * Enemies hit by the grenade explosion become disarmed. ** Disarm: 2s ---- Pheromones (F) (Max level 3) Throw a vial at target location. Enemies in the area will attack each other, turning friends into foes, or flee if they cannot find a target. When they have defeated their target they will flee. If enough damage has been dealt to a target they will break free from the effect. The effect lasts longer on Walkers. Not Dispellable. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.6s ** Duration: 3/3.5/4s ** Bonus Duration: 3/3.5/4s ** Damage to break effect: 30% Overdose (Skill level 2) * When the pheromones wear off, enemies are slowed and weakened. ** Overdose Duration: 2s ** Weaken: 30% ** Slowness: 30% Gallery Amber All Three.png|Amber as seen in all three forms Amber Survivor.jpg|Splash art Survivor Amber samber.png|Survivor Amber in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Starter Category:Healer Category:Support